Pulsions
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Oh Seigneur, comme Arthur aimerait parfois pouvoir prendre la tête de Eames entre ses mains afin de l'exploser contre un mur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de foncièrement violent, pourtant, mais dès que l'Anglais ouvrait la bouche, faisait un geste ou se trouvait simplement dans la même pièce que lui, il se retrouvait submergé par des pulsions presque meurtrières.


**A/N : Voilà mon tout premier OS dans ce fandom :)**

* * *

Oh Seigneur, comme Arthur aimerait parfois pouvoir prendre la tête de Eames entre ses mains afin de l'exploser contre un mur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de foncièrement violent, pourtant, mais dès que l'Anglais ouvrait la bouche, faisait un geste ou se trouvait simplement dans la même pièce que lui, il se retrouvait submergé par des pulsions presque meurtrières. C'était tout simplement incroyable – Arthur n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que ce vieux rustre.

Le plus désagréable, c'était quand on lui demandait de « faire des efforts ». Honnêtement, Arthur avait beaucoup de respect pour Dom, mais lui imposer le retour de Eames et ensuite exiger de lui qu'il reste calme alors que l'autre imbécile faisait tout son possible pour le rendre fou relèvait de la moquerie pure et dure et il avait parfois envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, lui aussi.

Mais Arthur faisait tout pour rester un gentleman car vraiment, il ne fallait pas compter sur Eames pour remplir le rôle de l'humain sensé et civilisé, alors il prenait sur lui et souriait à Dom. Sa bouche restait crispée mais il ne pouvait pas non plus complètement oublier le fait que l'autre était toujours là. Même quand il l'agaçait, Arthur inspirait profondément afin de se calmer et il se contentait de lui jeter le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait. Non pas que l'autre en prenaot offense – il restait le plus atroce des animaux.

Trois mois avaient passé depuis l'inception réussie sur le jeune Robert Fischer, et si Arthur avait espéré que Eames retournerait au Kenya une fois la mission menée à bien, il s'était vite retrouvé confronté à une horrible réalité : l'Equipe avait été si efficace que Dom refuse de la démonter, et les voilà qui travaillaient tous ensemble sur diverses extractions aux quatre coins du globe. Le tour du monde avec Eames, c'est bien une chose dont Arthur se serait passé. Même un tour dans l'ascenseur avec Eames était déjà beaucoup trop.

Et c'était d'ailleurs là qu'il se trouvait l'ascenseur de l'hôtel où ils s'étaient posés après une extraction réussie à Berlin. Arthur n'avait qu'une hâte, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et oublier sa journée pleine de Eames, mais l'autre s'était glissé juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Alors il était là à regarder ses pieds afin de ne pas croiser le regard de Eames, mais c'était évidemment peine perdue – l'autre ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

— Tu refuses carrément de me regarder, maintenant ?

Pas de réponse Arthur ne donnerait pas de réponse. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures en cuir, il se concentra – _aller, essaie de réciter le tableau périodique des éléments dans ton esprit, oublie-le, oublie-le_.

— Bon, que tu ne me parles pas, j'ai l'habitude, mais que tu refuses de me regarder ? Tu brises mon cœur, chéri.

Oh, bon sang, quel goût. Arthur supportait de moins en moins les petits surnoms que Eames lui donnait. Pour qui se prenait-il ?_ Pour qui se prenait-il ?_

— Tu pourrais faire un effort, Arthur. J'essaie d'être cool avec toi.

Arthur ne put s'en empêcher et ricana.

— Quoi ? Ricane tant que tu veux, n'empêche que c'est le cas.

— Tu passes tes journées à me courir sur le haricot, Eames, répondit Arthur, sans avoir levé les yeux de ses chaussures. Tu m'insultes et m'humilies et me fait simplement chier. On n'a définitivement pas la même notion du cool.

— Tu refuses d'admettre qu'il y a un truc entre toi et moi, je fais ce que je peux pour te le faire remarquer.

A ces mots, le visage d'Arthur se leva aussitôt. Il trouva Eames, les mains derrière le dos, les yeux fixés sur lui et ne put empêcher de demander :

— Quoi ?

Eames haussa les épaules et répondit :

— Je crois que Yussuf et Ariadne ont un pari sur nous.

— Un pari ?

— Oui, il y en a un qui dit que tu craqueras avant Noël, l'autre après Nouvel An. Ce qui te laisse trois mois pour rendre l'un plus riche de quelques dollars.

Arthur secoua sa tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

— Mais… mais il n'y a rien entre nous ! Il n'y en a pas un qui a eu la présence d'esprit de leur faire remarquer que tu n'es qu'un gros porc et que je ne craquerai pas avant Noël ou après Nouvel An parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire craquer.

Eames eut un petit rire.

— Ah ça, non, désolé. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que tu es en plein déni mais que tu finiras par te réveiller.

— Dans tes rêves, Eames.

— Tu y es le bienvenu, chéri.

Retenant un grognement exaspéré – il était civilisé, _lui_ – Arthur accueillit avec bénédiction la sonnette de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient arrivés à leur étage et il pourrait enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre, loin de Eames et loin de cette équipe de fous à lier. Lui, craquer pour Eames ? La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire craquer, c'était sa boite crânienne, à coup de poings et de parpaings.

Cependant, quand il voulut sortir, il fallut que Eames lui bloque le passage.

— Bouge.

— Non.

— J'ai dit « Bouge. »

— Et j'ai dit « Non. »

Le sourire satisfait, fier, suffisant de Eames déclencha alors une réaction que Arthur avait refoulée pendant des mois : se jetant sur l'Anglais, il lui asséna un coup de poing au visage. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de son geste, Eames avait répliqué et envoyé Arthur contre le fond de l'ascenseur et il se retrouva le dos contre le sol, le souffle coupé. L'altercation n'avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes et pourtant Arthur ne s'était jamais senti aussi ravi cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il se retenait de faire cela et même s'il avait été rapidement maitrisé, il avait quand même collé son poing dans le visage de Eames.

Eames qui se pencha alors au dessus de lui, l'air un peu… inquiet ?

— Ca va ?

Arthur ne répondit pas et ignora la main tendue de Eames, tentant de se relever tout seul. Mais il apparut bien vite que l'angle étrange dans lequel il avait atterri ne lui permettrait pas de le faire et il dut accepter de prendre la main de l'autre qui le remit sur pied en quelques secondes. Arthur n'avait plus qu'une envie, se précipiter dans sa chambre et oublier cette affaire, mais l'autre ne lâcha pas sa main, et avant qu'il ne puisse lui cracher de la lui rendre, Eames ouvrit la bouche :

— Je suis désolé.

— Je… quoi ?

Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à l'autre idiot de s'excuser que Arthur ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta là, la bouche ouverte durant quelques secondes avant que Eames ne rigole doucement.

— Tu vas finir par gober un insecte. A moins que… ce ne soit une invitation à ce que je t'embrasse ?

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Arthur, un sourcil levé, et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non.

— Dommage.

— Je pourrais récupérer ma main ?

— Je pourrais récupérer mon cœur ?

Arthur soupira, exaspéré.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi et fiche-moi la paix.

Eames scruta son visage quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de lâcher la main de Arthur.

— Comme tu veux, dit-il avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Arthur resta là et le regarda sortir la clé de sa chambre, à deux portes de la sienne. Juste avant de rentrer, dans la pièce, Eames se tourna vers lui et lança :

— Il reste trois mois avant Noël. Avec un peu de chance tu auras enterré la hache de guerre et compris qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu cèderas à tes pulsions et ça sera le meilleur cadeau de l'année.

Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte avant que Arthur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais Eames pourrait attendre longtemps – les seules pulsions auxquelles Arthur avait envie de céder restait des pulsions de meurtre, et tant pis pour la non violence.


End file.
